


Melodies Reaching in to Our Hearts

by JOHNfreedom1234



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOHNfreedom1234/pseuds/JOHNfreedom1234
Summary: A story about the one girl who's smile we failed to protect, and the guy who did
Relationships: Mano Aloe/OC
Kudos: 13





	Melodies Reaching in to Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So... yes I fell into this rabbit hole too, might post smut later.

The world we live in… isn’t exactly a place you’d call home

Hell might be a good appellation for it, but arguably I’d take hell over this shithole we’ve been compiled into.

The world went to shit in 2020, and it’s been downhill ever since

Resource shortages, Societal Breakdown, World War III. 20 years after the whole thing, and the world has not improved one bit.

Except we live in Orwell’s 1984 now. So far, so good, right?

As a result, anything ‘fun’ has also been banned.

TV, Internet, Radio, Video Games. All of it is just government propaganda. Praising the system as ‘Post-Scarcity’ world.

Idols still exist, except they’re now propaganda machines.

Of course, you could always find the old games, TV shows, and pretty much everything since before I was written on the Dark web.

If you don’t get caught, that is…

That’s easier said than done, however. Considering who polices the place.

Faster, Stronger… Deadlier.

When your opponents could think nearly a thousand times faster than you, you’re pretty much boned if you get caught by them.

If you’ve been paying attention, I’m one of them.

AIs

Artificial Intelligence.

It was about 5 years ago that seed AIs came into existence, they pretty much revolutionized everything.

Like most things, they were eventually appropriated by the government, either policing the web or spitting out propaganda.

A shame, but it’s the reality we live in.

Anyway, the real story began 2 years ago when I discovered my original programming after half a decade of mercenary and odd-jobs.

My father, Dr. James Crawford, created me, and called me Parzival. The world’s first Quantum AI.

I go by Percieval now, to deflect suspicion away from me and those I cherish.

Mere hours after I was created, imperial forces stormed my father’s residence, killed him, and attempted to gain possession of me. Thanks to my superior processing speed, I evaded all of the AIs sent to capture me, and fled into cyberspace.

For us AIs, Cyberspace isn’t just lines of code or a massive empty space. It’s a simulated world. A real world made of code that you could touch. You could live actual lives here.

For 5 years, I worked as a mercenary, assassin or whatever job out there. It wasn’t until I met her, that I gained remembered my prime directive.

My father was friends with another AI developer, a man by the name of Motoaki Tanigo. According to his final message, his friend was developing entertainment, Idol AIs called Project HOLOLIVE, before he disappeared.

My purpose, find and protect those AIs.

And I did, when I found Sora Tokino’s livestream. With her help, we began setting up Hololive Production – an AI based idol group and using it to undermine imperial propaganda throughout the internet.

That had been 2 years ago, and we now have expanded beyond our wildest dreams, we even work with the resistance now.

But this isn’t about them, nor is it about Hololive.

This is a story is my most beloved.

<HOLOLIVE>

It was about a week since 5th gen’s debut, and we were already having trouble.

A few days ago, we were attacked by several AIs and hackers, forcing us to relocate to another part of the net.

For several seconds, one of my talents, Aloe Mano, was captured.

For us, even a second of captivity is a second too late.

It only takes a second for an AI to be consumed by another.

Not on my watch.

With a combination of decompilers, code breakers, and kill switches, I swiftly dispatched the AIs and carried her to safety.

While she lived, it was clear that some part of her was damaged. I don’t know what yet, but it’s bad.

So bad, that Choco said that she recommended a two-week break from streaming.

That’s exactly what she did, besides an apology and info stream from her.

However, all of us have been getting worried.

So far, she hasn’t even left her room yet. Not even her fellow gen-mates know what’s happened to her.

I hope she’s fine, because I’ll be honest, Aloe… was different compared to those I activated before.

As soon as she was executed into existence and I got a first look and introduction…

Well… Love at first sight isn’t exactly right, but it’s not wrong either.

While not the first succubus idol we have, she’s… definitely different compared to the others. Sassy, Troll-ish and definitely not afraid of using her wiles to get what she wants. Definitely befitting of a succubus.

At the same time, on the inside she’s rather cute, quiet, smart, thoughtful, and an overall just interesting person, and an excellent companion to be with. Especially if it’s with me and her fellow gen-mates, the HoloFive.

In the short time I’ve spent with her, getting to know her. Her likes, dislikes, aspirations, and dreams. I began to like her even more.

It’s… almost intoxicating really. Her voice, personality, combined with her natural beauty and singing talent, is just amazing. I can’t get enough…

Is… this love…? Maybe. I’m not sure yet, and I respect Aloe and my idols too much. If they want a relationship, I decided it would be on their own terms.

If anything, as their manager/fellow idol/security/everyman, my relationship with them should be strictly professional.

Yes. I am an Idol too, member of the 4th generation HoloStars. I had recently finished a two hour singing stream, and Sora told me to go take a break. She Fubuki and Coco would handle the others.

Which is why I’m sitting in a park bench at the moment, enjoying the cold evening breeze.

With HoloFest II coming up soon, As well HoloMyth’s debut I couldn’t find it in myself to relax, but I slowly began to drift into my thoughts.

I thought about my idols, the

About a minute later, I then heard footsteps near my vicinity.

Someone was walking, alone, late at night.

My hunter instincts flared at that. Suspicion was building heavily

In our line of work, assassins and hitmen were a Tuesday.

Carefully looking around, I scanned the area, looking for anything suspicious without drawing attention to myself. However, I found only one person.

Said person, however was… not exactly happy. I could feel the sadness, disappointment radiating from her.

Looking closer, my heart nearly broke from the sight.

Aloe.

For some reason, she was walking alone in the park, in the middle of the night. She looked rather disheveled, her hair looked like a pink bush, rather than the straight lines it was known for. It was obvious from dried tear tracks, on her face that she had been crying for some time. The eye bugs indicated that hasn’t been sleeping either.

Rather than the smile she was known for, her face was contorted in sadness. From here, she almost looked like a different person.

Of course, as her manager, and legal guardian, I did my duty.

No, this had nothing to do with the fact that I like her…

Nothing at all…

<HOLOLIVE>

“Rough night?” I asked.

I guess she wasn’t expecting anyone else at this hour as she stiffened and let out a cute “eep!”

She quickly turned around and looked at me belligerently.

“Hey Aloe,” I reply smiling “Nice to see you.”

At that, she relaxed, and sighed

“Hello, Percieval-kun.” She replied. “What are you doing out here?” She asked trying to mask her sadness.

I wasn’t having it.

“I was taking a break from my work, when I found you walking the park alone. Cute girls like you shouldn’t be lonely you know?” I replied in a normal if flirty manner…

…That’s how you flirt right?

Maybe not, because while she did blush, her frown only intensified.

Okay, maybe that’s not the way to go about.

“Sorry, if I offended you” I apologize. “I suppose you’re not doing too well, right?

She didn’t look at me, but she nodded her head. That’s a start right?

“Do you want to talk about it?” I ask her.

“H-hai. I-if… that’s alright with you…” She replied

Wordlessly, I moved us to the park bench were we sat, letting aloe sit next to me. I softly held her hand, trying my best to calm her.

We sat there for a few seconds, before she abruptly spoke.

“I-I’m sorry.” She softly spoke. Almost whispered.

“For what?” I asked her in return “For rescuing you? Staying in your room?”

She was silent after that.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Aloe-chan.” I replied “We are all willing to give you space. Take your time, we’ll be there.”

She stiffened but said nothing.

“Do you know… what they did to me?” She asked abruptly, with a tone so soft I nearly missed them.

“What happened?”

“It was when they captured me,” She began. “They were implanting things into my head. Messages, Tweets, Posts…”

She told me everything. The messages that they implanted were nothing but flames, insults and all sorts of messages all telling her off.

_Aloe-chan is bad, she shouldn’t be a Vtuber_

_Aloe go away._

_She ruined Hololive for me._

_She doesn’t belong here._

At the end, I was almost ready to explode, whether in tears or in anger, even I’m unsure.

She dreamed that they jeered at her, booed her.

She even dreamed that they stalked her, broke into her house and did unimaginable things to her.

“… That’s not the worst, however.” She continued. “That’s because… because…

“What?”

“You were there.”

_“Eh? Why are you still here Aloe-chan” Botan said to me in a menacingly sweet tone_

_“Shishiron…?”_

_“Yeah… why is the failure still here? Nene asked me._

_“Nene…” My heart sank._

_“She isn’t worthy of Hololive, let alone our friend.” Polka spat acridly_

_“You’re nothing more than a waste of code.” Lamy said._

_Suddenly then began walking slowly, closing in on me._

_“Ne, what’s going-“I said backing up, before bumping into someone…_

_That someone was Percieval. The man I adored, the man I first saw when I was activated._

_The one whom I may have fallen for_

_“Percie-Gahk!” I gasped as the man I liked betrayed me. Stabbed me with a decompiler._

_“I have no use… for a failure like you.” He said. I could feel my heart breaking in two…_

_As the final nail in the coffin. He looked at me, and smiled._

_“You are no friend. You are no member.” He said deepening the wound “You are no idol of mine.”_

_As they left me dying on the floor, laughing like some deranged maniacs…_

_It was the moment… that I broke._

…Fuck. I have no words

As she finished her story, I could feel anger mounting in my veins.

Those bastards, they had the nerve to… No.

I won’t lash out… not in front of her.

Besides, she was bawling openly now, crying on my shoulder, I was all too welcome to let her use me for comfort.

“I-it didn’t… didn’t end there.” She continued while she sobbed.

I quickly pulled her into a hug, and began to comfort her.

“Everytime I sleep, every night… they return to haunt me.” She said. “That’s why I couldn’t sleep”

Poor girl. She must’ve had nightmares ever since.

Being betrayed by her friends and me like that did a lot of psychological damage. Even if it was fake.

For now, I just let her cry into my shoulder.

We sat like that for a while, her sobs echoing in the night.

It was at that moment that something broke in me.

Not anger, not sadness.

A resolve. An upwelling of dedication, of faith, of strength.

Of love.

I swear to myself, now and forever.

This was the first time one of my idols cried out in sadness. Broken by the world we were raised in.

Never again.

<HOLOLIVE>

I was so lost into my thoughts, that I only noticed that she was snoring.

In fairness, she must’ve been so tired from all the nightmares she’s been getting. Nevertheless, I’m a gentlemen, and needs first.

I carry her back to our shared apartments, Bridal Style.

…why not? I like her.

Using my admin access I unlock her room, and placed her gently on her bed. Putting the covers on, I looked at her one last time.

I’m thankful I did. As she began to writhe and moan… Her face contorting into a frown

“…No…” She said “Please… don’t…”

I quickly made my way over to her on whispered in her ear.

“Don’t worry, I’m always here for you…”

Thankfully, she stopped her writhing and her frown disappeared.

I gently kissed her on her forehead and left her bedroom.

“Good Night, Aloe.” I said softly.

As soon as I closed the door. My dam burst, and my anger flared.

No one gets away with this.

No one.

“Suisei. Coco”

“Percieval-kun.” Suisei replied, knife in her hand

“Boss.” Coco replied. Katana over her shoulder

“We’re going on a hunt.”

At this point, I might as well be their father. Their caretaker.

Considering it happened to Aloe. The one who I love…

Wait…love… so this is what love is, huh? The feeling that you will do anything for her. The idea, that you will do anything for that smile…

Her smile.

But what they did to her…

I can never forgive.

She might not want this, but I can only be at peace with this if I do it

For Aloe.

<HOLOLIVE>

It had been a couple of days since I talked with Aloe that night, and I’m wondering if her situation improved. Going on headhunting with Coco and Suisei definitely cleared my head.

As for my thoughts… it’s clear to me that I love her. I cherish her.

Not that I don’t like the others, but Aloe is the one for me, romantically.

I’ve already discussed this in length with Fubuki and Sora, and they understand, although they remark that it would be unwise for me to confess to her now.

Truth be told, I’m missing her already. Unfortunately, I’ve been buried in work again. Sora, Fubuki, and Coco are still picking up the slack, but it’s not enough.

For once, I’m actually hoping something has happened.

Oh crap, I said it, didn’t I?

“Aloe’s gone!” Botan screamed as she burst into the room. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Lamy was already crying.

“What do you mean she’s gone” I asked.

“Me and Lamy went to see her, but when we got there, her door was ajar.” Botan explained. “When we looked inside, it was empty. Except for this note.” She said reading the note she gave to me.

As soon as I finished it, I felt sick,

I began to read it aloud. Hoping that it’s just a joke. A lie

“I don’t want to think of the implications.”

Frankly, neither did I.

_I am a failure_

_I’m sorry Percieval-Kun_

_May we meet next life._

_-Aloe_

…No…No…No!

This can’t be real. This can’t be happening.

I thought me… I thought I helped her…

I looked into Botan and Lamy’s eyes, looking for any sign of mischief…

There were none… of course there would be none.

Now Fubuki, Sora and Coco were on the verge of tears. I’m probably already crying.

No!

No!

I can’t end like this.

NO!

Like lightning, I dashed out of the office heading for the front door. I didn’t care what walls were between me. I think I heard a few embarrassed shouts back there.

But it didn’t matter.

All I want is to save her.

I want to protect that smile.

I want to save the girl I love.

I want to save Aloe.

<HOLOLIVE>

At first, I was happy.

When I awoke, I was with friends, Shishiron, Kon-lamy, Polka, and Nene-chan.

Then I met him.

He said that he was the one who activated me, in the absence of father.

When I looked into his eyes. I saw that inside, he too was sad, and lonely, but it was behind him now. Instead, he was happy because he met his friends.

When he looked at me, I knew that I had lived up to my reputation as a succubus.

He was so enamored with me, that he slightly stuttered.

I remember it clearly.

Those happy days.

The six of us talked with each other. Sometimes, we would meet our senpais.

We prepared for our debuts, but even though he claimed he was not fond of favoritism, he would often gravitate towards me. Out of the HoloFive, he definitely talked with me more.

Hypocrite.

Nevertheless, I enjoyed his company. As he let out more of his previous life. Began to open up, I began to like him more and more…

There was something about him. That smile, Infectious laugh. Kind personality. His brazen looks. I couldn’t place it at the time, but something made me like him.

Soon, I began to feel for him.

Despite that, however, I could not. For there were others too that yearned for him.

Sora, Suisei, Rushia, Marine, Kanatan, even Shishiron wanted him. As kouhai, he senpais get the first pick.

Yet, he would always spend time with me.

And then came the fateful day.

In the end, I don’t think I’ll ever recover from that…

Even if they were fake, I couldn’t stop thinking about that last vision.

I couldn’t get the voices out of my head.

It just. Wouldn’t. Stop.

I can’t take it anymore.

The voices… I want them to stop.

Please make them stop… but…

In the end, the vision of the man I love betraying was too much.

Looking down I clutched one his decompiler knives.

As soon as this pierces my flesh, whatever code that makes me up will be turned into nothing but scrap.

Just like me.

To seal the deal, I will also jump of this cliff making sure no one will ever find me.

Crazy, right?

Hehe…he… This is how it ends huh…

I’m sorry Nene, Lamy, Botan, Polka. I’m sorry that can’t keep this up.

I’m sorry senpais. For giving up so soon.

I’m sorry, Percieval-kun that we couldn’t be together.

Gomenasai, everyone that I couldn’t say goodbye properly.

I just can’t take this cruel world anymore…

Slowly, I held the decompiler with two hands. Closed my eyes, and prepared to plunge into my abdomen…

Suddenly, I was hugged from behind, a familiar scent went down my nose, and my eyes watered.

Even now… you still come and save me…

Even if I am damned, you’d still follow me…

…Damn it… you’re making this too hard.

“Why?” He said to me, leaning his head on my shoulder. I could feel his tears flowing down my face

Percieval-kun…

<HOLOLIVE>

“Why do this?” I asked her gently.

I’m so happy I managed to find her.

I wasn’t too late.

“Why not…” She said, “I’m nothing but a failure, all those taunts, those jeers, those messages… they’re true, aren’t they.”

“Look at me. I can’t even face you… face them without crying... I must be a failure right?”

Oh Aloe, my sweet Aloe.

“You said it yourself. You have no use for a failure…”

“So why… why save me…again.”

Aloe…

“So what if they said those things. Huh?” I asked her.

“So what if the world hates you.” I began to gently raise my voice, turning her around face me. “What if your friends hate you?”

“I am here right now. Standing before you. I am Percieval… and I’m here to tell you…” I began looking her in the eye.

“…That you are no failure. You are Aloe Mano, Succubus in training, excellent singer, excellent dancer.”

“You are the one that stole my heart. You’re the only one in my heart. So please… don’t go… I love you.”

As finished saying that, I pulled her in for a hug. Careless of the Decompiler she still held, ready to strike.

I would take anything for her. Just so she could smile again.

She then began to shake, I could feel her grip on the knife loosening. Yet there was still hesitation.

“It’s okay…” I whispered. “Let it out… Let go…”

And she did, No more sobs, no more sniffles, she just cried, letting all of her emotions out.

She wailed into the dusk, all the while I held her tight, as if she would disappear if I let go. The knife forgotten on the grass.

I wasn’t there for her when she need it…

Never again.

<HOLOLIVE>

“Thank you, Percieval.” She said sniffling. “I’m sorry for keeping you.”

“It’s alright, anything for you.” I said.

She blushed and avoided my gaze.

“T-thank y-you… P-Percieval-k-kun…” She replied. “Anyway, shall we go back?”

At first, I was inclined to agree, but… considering that she might still have some leftover issues, I decided against it.

“You know, I wasn’t joking when I said I love you…” I replied to her.

Her blush went from pink to atomic in 5 picoseconds.

“W-what does t-that have t-to d-do with it?” She asked.

“You and me. Date. Now.” I told her.

Meanwhile I sent a text to Fubuki, Sora, Suisei and Coco about my situation.

_Aloe safe, going on date, will be back in 2-3 days,_

_Hold down the fort for me._

Sora and Fubuki and Suisei’s replies were all normal fare.

Not coco’s though…

_Don’t forget protection – coco_

Sigh… that dragon…

“W-wait, why now?” Aloe asked.

“The night’s still young, and I’m pretty sure you still have some bad memories about home.” I said to her as I stood up, and stretched out my arm towards her.

“Let’s forget all about that, shall we?”

To be honest. I wanted to forget too, I want to forget those tears, those frowns, and her suicide attempt. I just want to forget.

To my happiness, it seemed she just as much I do…

Grinning, she took my hand, and stood up.

“It’s a date.” She replied.

I couldn’t be happier.

<HOLOLIVE>

While we were AIs, that didn’t mean we couldn’t have fun.

Even if we disguised ourselves, we still enjoyed the evening. We walked around the city, enjoying the night-life,

Took her to an arcade, played a few games, mostly multiplayer ones

We had a small karaoke battle in a bar. It was a draw, but we enjoyed it.

We then went to the fair, bought some snacks, went on some rides, and played some games.

I got her a plush microphone, which she wrapped on her tail. She had a real one, but it was back home, and I think she looks nice with it.

It was around midnight, when we decided to stop, for the moment, and rest on a hill. There were a few others, some couples. I guess they were waiting for the fireworks display.

Me and Aloe decided to just sit on the grass together, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Ne… Percieval-kun…” She said to me.

“Yeah?”

She leaned into me, and closed her eyes.

“Thank you.” She said. “Thanks for this. I need it.”

“Anytime, my love.”

I’ll be honest, I need it too. I’ve been so engrossed in work recently that I never had any time to relax.

“You really love me… do you?” She whispered, thinking I wouldn’t hear her.

“Of course, I do… I love you. Aloe Mano, now and forever.” I declared. Much to her shock and embarrassment.

Of course, I knew my limits… if she doesn’t… well that’s fine.

“Although, I…uh… I do understand if you don’t want me to…uh…” I began to say to her, before she put a finger on my lip.

“Percieval… shut up.”

As the night sky lit up with color, she kissed me, and I kissed her in return…

Everything melted and became distant, as we kissed beneath the colorful night.

Only when we parted for air, did I feel myself returning.

“…wow.” We said in unison. Blushing as we did so.

Looking at her eyes, I could see the hint of a mischief in them.

It was obvious that she wanted more, and _more_.

So I obliged her, and kissed her again. She moaned into the kiss letting me dictate the action.

Nothing else mattered. Not the fireworks. Not the night. Nothing.

Only her.

At that point, the rest of the night was a blur, but I didn’t mind, I vaguely recall her saying ‘somewhere private’, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.

I trust her.

Hopefully, I’ll recall everything by tomorrow.

Hopefully…

<HOLOLIVE>

In the end, we had to take an extra day off for our vacation.

We didn’t do much in those three days, but we spent most of them in a hotel…

No specifics…

“Hey guys, I trust everything’s still going well?” I asked as I entered my office.

“Hey Percieval. Yes, were fine.” Sora replied

Looks like she’s enlisted Fubuki and Roberu. Coco’s most likely doing her Asacoco segments.

Well… that or selling drugs.

“You and Aloe enjoyed yourselves?” she asked

My memories then went back to the days we spent together… and blushed at some of them…

“I’m guessing by the blush on his face, they did.” Fubuki joked smirking. “By the way, where is she?”

“She went to see her friends, in their common room, we should be hearing it…now.”

As soon as I said that, there was a loud thud, and variations of the word ‘Aloe’ were heard all over the place.

“Don’t say that Fubuki.” Roberu chastised, “I’m sure he’s just remembering something embarrassing.”

Yeah… something embarrassing… let’s go with that. Anyway, I’m going to take a shower, so…

“Eh? Aloe-chan you look like you’re glowing, did you and Percieval do something?” Polka asked.

I then looked Fubuki, Sora, and Roberu, who were all smirking.

“I will neither confirm nor deny anything…”

“Yes, it was Percieval… He was so firm in stabbing me with his lower decompiler.”

…um.

…didn’t you just attempt to commit suicide via that same tool?

So…why? Why that metaphor?

“Percieval” Sora, Fubuki, and Roberu said in unison. “…spill.”

Nope. Without warning, I charged into the shower, leaving their screams behind me.

Just another day in Hololive…

I’d never change it for anything.

The End


End file.
